


Your the Only One I'll Say That To

by blackrose_17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunning Sam, Jealous Dean, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Pining Dean, Star Wars References, Teen Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8583175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: Dean pushes Sam away in an attempt to keep him safe from his more than brotherly feelings for him.Otherwise known asDean wants Sam to be his Leia





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this month's Wincest Writing Challenge my prompt was "I love you" "I know" from Star Wars and I had a blast writing this.  
> As usual, I own nothing but the faceless and nameless male character that shows up.

"I love you."

"I know."

Those two lines stuck with Dean Winchester since he was four years old and his dad had let him watch Star Wars the Empire Strikes Back while his mom was out, boy had she been made when she found out.

Something that Dean hadn't understood why he wasn't allowed to watch a cool movie full of action, space, Jedi’s, sassy princess and Han Solo who Dean decided he wanted to be just like when he got older and for that Halloween, that's who he dressed up as.

But life is not like the movies and Dean's whole world changed the night he watched his house burn as he clutched Sammy against his chest. "I'll protect you, Sammy, I promise," Dean whispered to his little brother who gazed up at him with all the love a six month could have in his eyes.

And Dean kept that promise nothing matter to him but Sam's safety and that only grew as he learned about the world around them that monsters and demons were not just tales parent's told their children that there really could be a monster under the bed and in the closets once he learned that Dean did his to keep Sam safe.

Sam became his whole world and he in returned became Sam's world as well. Dean knew that there would never be anyone he would love like he loved his little brother.

It wasn't until Sam hit his teens did Dean realise that his feelings for Sam went beyond brotherly love and he did the one thing he never vowed to do and started pushing Sam away, he could see the hurt in Sam's eyes as he went out nightly with whatever girl caught his eye and not returning until he was sure Sam was gone to school.

But Dean forgot that this was Sam and he didn't stop until he got answers so he should have prepared for Sam to want answers he just never counted on the kid skipping school.

"What did I do Dean?"

Dean's hand flew to his gun his hand resting on the butt of it until he realised that it was Sam sitting at the small table in the room, his eyes red from crying and something tugged in Dean's chest he hated to see Sam sad and to know that he was the reason made him feel like an asshole.

Still, he was doing this to protect Sam from his sick feelings he had for him and if that meant making Sam hate him he was determined to see it through to the end even if it destroyed him. Tossing his keys and gun onto the table Dean shrugged out of his jacket as he looked anywhere but Sam as he said, "I don't know what you mean Sam."

"That right there is what I mean! You can't even look me in the eyes and when is the last time that you called me Sammy?" Sam was at a loss he didn't know what he had done to make Dean hate him and it tore him apart Dean was the one good thing he had in his life and he wasn't sure he could survive losing him.

Closing his eyes Dean fought back the urge to gather Sam in his arms and apologize to him and tell him that he was perfect. But he couldn't.

Taking a deep breath Dean turned to face Sam no emotion showing on his face as he sneered at his brother, "I thought you hated to be called Sammy, I'm just doing what you ask me to do. You're not a little kid anymore Sam, I don't need to put my life on hold for you. If I want to go out and screw every girl that offers I'm going to. You are not the most important person in my life." That was a bold face lie but it did the damage as Sam's face crumpled and it took serious effort not for Sam to break down and cry.

A shuddering breath escaped Sam's lips but he wouldn't give Dean the satisfaction of seeing how much his word’s cut him deep. "I see. I'm sorry for wasting your time. Excuse me." Gathering up his bag, jacket and motel key card Sam shoved past Dean as he exited the room.

It wasn't until after the door slammed behind Sam did Dean noticed that he had dug his nails into his palms deep enough to break his skin. "You'll thank me someday Sammy."

Things changed after that Sam could barely stand to stay in the same room as Dean, the moment he could he was gone spending most of his time at the library when he wasn't at school.

The only time Sam acted normal was when their dad was around but even their dad noticed the tension between the two of them.

"Fix it, son, you don't want to lose Sam from your life," John warned as he left to aid another hunter who had called for help.

Things came to ahead when Dean came back earlier from the mechanic shop he was working at in the small town to the rental he and Sam were staying in.

At first, he couldn't understand what he was seeing it took a moment before his senses came back to him and he saw red.

"Get off of him!" Dean roared ripping the older boy who had Sam underneath him and his hands down Sam's pants.

"Dean! Let him go!" Sam snapped out and he didn't realise the picture he was painting with his lips swollen, his hair mussed up, his clothing half open and the lustful gaze in his eyes he was a temptation waiting for anyone to worship him and there was no way Dean was going to let this no one have that honour.

Ignoring Sam for a moment Dean glared down at the man he had pinned to the wall. "If you touch him again I will rip your lungs from your very chest." Dean snarled out.

The boy wasn't a fool and as much as he liked Sam he wasn't worth dealing with the man pinning him to the wall. "I won't I swear."

"Good, now get the hell out of here." Shoving the boy away Dean watched as he ran out of the house with the door slamming behind him. That was easy but what was next would be anything but.

Sam looked pissed as he glared at his older brother. "You had no right Dean!"

Letting out a huff Dean ran his hand through his hair as he pointed out, "I had every right Sammy, that guy only wanted one thing from you."

"Well, maybe I wanted what he was offering did you ever stop to think of that?" Sam shot back.

A growl escaped Dean's chest as he took a step forward his possessiveness over Sam coming out in full force. "You were willing to give away what is mine to that loser?"

"You didn't want me! You made that clear when you pushed me away and went after every girl who batted her eyes at you! You don't have the right to tell me who I can and can not sleep with." Sam snapped back but inside his heart was pounding so loud he was surprised that Dean didn't hear it.

Dean took another step and another forward until he had Sam trapped between his arms. "You are mine baby boy and I don't share."

Jilting out his chin Sam looked Dean in the eyes. "You don't want me you said so yourself. So I'm not yours."

Suddenly it hit Dean what this was all about Sam had wanted to see if he was alone in his feelings. "Maybe I pushed you away to protect you. Maybe I didn't want you to hate me or to look at me with disgust." Dean whispered as he rested his forehead against Sam's.

"I love you," Sam whispered knowing Dean would understand what he was saying.

Stroking Sam's lower lip Dean whispered back, "I know."

Smiling at Dean Sam leaned forward and kissed him on the lips and was thrilled when Dean didn't reject him kiss but deepened it.

As much as he didn't want it to end there was something on Dean's mind that he needed to be answered. "What would have happened if I hadn't come home when I did, would you have really slept with that guy?"

Sam wasn't surprised that Dean asked that. "Kicked his ass if he didn't take the word no."

"Good." Dean tightened his grip on Sam; he didn't share Sam well with others.

"Why would I need him when I have my own Han Solo waiting for me?" Sam asked looking up at him with love in his eyes.

Dean couldn't stop himself and neither did he want to as he waggled his eyebrows and leered at Sam, "That makes you my Princess Leia, how do you feel about the gold bikini?"

Face flushing Sam still managed to shot Dean a coy look, "Maybe for your birthday, if you’re good."

The look that Dean shot Sam was pure lust. "Oh baby boy you have no idea how good I can be but I can show you."

Wrapping his arms around Dean's neck Sam looked at him coyly. "Then show me, big boy."

Not needing to be told twice Dean tackled Sam onto the couch he would make sure that Sam never looked at another, he finally had his own Leia and he would do whatever he had to keep him safe and happy.


End file.
